Me quitter pour mieux revenir
by OoMIAoOLaFeeBleue
Summary: OSIl est rentré un soir, puis au matin, il l'a quitté pour une autre. Quelques mois plus tard il revient, reconnaît son erreur et apprend qu'il aurait pu rater pas mal de choses... Encore une histoire à l'eau de rose mais je sais faire que ça XD


_Bon, me voilà de retour avec un second OS.Le premier a eu bien plus de succès que ce que je ne l'espérais : 8 reviews ! (oui je sais, pour certain c'est dérisoire ! Lol mais pour moi c'est important). Comme pour le précédent, l'histoire d'origine n'est pas un Draco/Hermione, donc forcément, le contexte en devient particulier. _

_J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira autant que la première et qu'elle sortira un peu de l'ordinaire !_

_Encore une fois, c'est Mione qui raconte._

* * *

Ce soir là il rentré, il a embrassé sa fille qui dormait déjà puis il m'a rejoint. Nous avons fait l'amour, c'était lent, une douce torture... Avec un arrière goût d'adieu... Au matin, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, il était en train de s'habiller. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je suis désolé...

-Tu me quitte c'est ça ?

-Je...

-Est-ce que tu m'aime encore un peu ?

J'étais malheureuse, je ne pleurais pas mais qu'est-ce que j'en avait envie... Il me regardait avec tristesse. Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Il est partit en me soufflant :

-Je reviendrais un peu plus tard pour chercher mes affaires et expliquer à Léanne...

Une fois la porte fermée, je me suis allongée et j'ai laissé mes larmes couler. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il est revenu. Il a pénétré dans la chambre et s'est assis face à moi.

-Harry a récupéré les enfants, il les ramènera plus tard. Ecoute je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Quoi ?!

-Dis moi son prénom...

-J... Julia...

-Combien de temps ça fait ?

-Ne...

-Réponds moi s'il te plait...

-8 mois... C'est la cousine de Blaise.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime ?

-Arrête tu te fait du mal !

-Répond !!

-Je ne sais pas... Je... Je crois...

-Alors tant mieux pour vous...

-Si tu savais comme je suis désolé ! C'est arrivé comme ça...

-Je ne te demande rien. Je ne veux rien savoir. Si tu es heureux ça me suffit.

-Elle me demande de lui faire un enfant...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt... Quoi que tu penses de moi maintenant...

-Je ne penses rien.

-Et quoi que j'ai fait, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer faire un enfant à une autre femme que toi. Quelque soit la situation, je t'aime toujours malgré tout, on ne peut pas cesser d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça... Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait attendre.

-Et moi... Moi... Tu te rends compte que je t'aime assez pour te laisser partir avec une jeune femme dont je ne connais rien, avec qui tu as une relation depuis à peine 8 mois et ce malgré le fait que nous ayons une fille et qu'il y a un an encore nous parlions de mariage...

-Je sais... Je... Je suis désolé... Je...

-Arrête... Vas-y... Rejoint la.

-Merci... Tu resteras toujours mon Ange, je tenais à ce que tu le sache...

J'ai passé le reste de ma journée à pleurer. Puis quelques jours plus tard, nous avons expliqué la situation à Léanne. Elle était triste, mais elle ne comprenait pas tout. Elle est jeune, tout juste 3 ans. Ensuite, Draco est venu chercher ses affaires. Il est partit habiter avec Julia dans une petite propriété et moi je suis restée au Manoir avec Narcissa. Elle a refusé de me laisser partir et elle en veut à son fils de nous abandonner. C'est une femme admirable longtemps assujetie à son époux... Mais depuis qu'il n'est plus, elle reprend goût à la vie.

Un mois plus tard, le médecomage m'apprend que je suis enceinte de 2 mois... Je n'avais pas fait attention à moi, je me concentrais sur Léanne, alors je ne m'en étais pas aperçue. J'étais effondrée de ma bêtise, moi qui avais toujours été si attentive à tout. Ne pas me rendre compte que j'étais enceinte... Quelle idiote. Alors j'ai décidé d'en parler à Narcissa. Bien sûr, elle était déjà au courant. Elle s'aperçoit toujours de tout.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et puis je ne parle plus avec Draco. Sauf pour Léanne.

-Mais c'est un enfant que vous avez fait ensemble ma Chérie.

-Je penses qu'à présent il ne voudrait pas de cet enfant. Après tout, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il en aime une autre.

-Alors réfléchit. Mais quoi que tu fasses, je peux te dire que cet enfant a été conçu avec amour...

J'ai décidé de garder mon bébé. Dans 4 mois je serais maman d'un petit garçon qui sera aussi magnifique que sa grande soeur.

Le temps passe...

Et puis un beau jour d'été, alors que mon ventre était déjà arrondit, j'ai entendu du bruit dans le Manoir. Léanne et Narcissa jouaient gaiement à la dinette à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur et n'avaient rien entendu. J'étais sur un transat, légèrement allongée avec une fine chemise qui cachait mon ventre.

Draco est arrivé dans le jardin. Il avait le visage fatigué, comme si il n'avait pas dormit depuis plusieurs nuits. En y réfléchissant je ne lui en veux pas de m'avoir quitté. Le fait est qu'il ne sait pas vraiment contrôler ses sentiments...

-Bonjour Draco. Quelle bonne surprise.

-Bonjour... Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Mais à voir ta tête, je penses que ce n'est pas ton cas...

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre... Je l'ai quittée...

-Pourquoi ?

-Je... Je me suis mentit tout ce temps. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée... Depuis tout ce temps elle me demande un enfant. Et depuis tout ce temps je le lui refuse. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à la toucher. Et puis mère m'a contacté. Elle m'a dit que je gâchait ma vie. Et que quelque chose de meilleur m'attendait...

-Elle a toujours raison. Et comment à réagit Julia ?

-Elle n'a pas réagit. Elle n'a rien dit. Je suis partit, elle n'était même pas peinée. Elle est retourné en Ecosse chez ses parents.

-Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je vais revenir ici, vu que j'ai revendu la propriété. Mais dans ma vie sentimentale je n'en sais rien. J'ai tout gâché dans ma relation avec la femme de ma vie qui m'a donné la plus jolie des petites filles... Une fois de plus la vie ne m'épargne pas et je ne dois ma situation qu'à ma bêtise. Il n'y a plus d'espoir...

J'ai lentement étendu mes jambes et un petit air est venu déplacer un pant de ma chemise dévoilant ainsi mon ventre. Draco me regardait incrédule...

-Je crois qu'il y a un petit espoir en fait... Cet enfant tu n'a pas pu le faire à Julia puisque tu me l'a fait à moi... Dans 4 mois tu seras à nouveau papa. Et en attendant je vais avoir besoin de toi... Alors même si nous ne reprennons pas une liaison amoureuse immédiatement, rien ne nous empêche de devenir amis pour le bien de nos enfants... C'est un petit garçon... Je penses qu'il te ressemblera.

Je lui souriais. Il s'est avancé tout doucement puis s'est agenouillé près de moi et enfin à posé ses mains et son oreille droite contre mon ventre. Il me regardait et je lui carressait les cheveux... Ces gestes sont doux, tendres, nous les avons fait une centaine de fois lors de ma première grossesse.

-Bien, j'en déduis que tu es d'accord...

-Oui... Oui bien sûr... Pourquoi l'as-tu gardé ?

-Parce qu'en dépit de tout je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer et que c'est un cadeau magnifique que tu m'avais laissé avant de partir. Et puis même si je ne l'avais pas voulut, c'est la médecine qui m'aurais empêchée de faire une bêtise. Lorsque le médecomage m'a annoncé que j'étais enceinte, j'avais dépassé la limite auorisée pour l'avortement...

-Merci...

-De rien.

Et 4 mois plus tard, notre magnifique petit Ethan venait au monde. Puis dans la foulée, Draco et moi nous nous sommes mariés.

Cela fait un an et demi... Un an et demi qu'il m'a quittée pour mieux me revenir...

_

* * *

Voilà voilà... Et bien, je vous laisse me donner vos impressions... _

_Biz_

_La Fée Bleue_


End file.
